


Can you spit rhymes like me?

by Levitation_Cloak (BadWolfNovak)



Series: Marvel Music AUs [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winterhawk - Fandom
Genre: Also maria and bucky are brother and sister through adoption, Anxious clint barton, BAMF Maria Hill, Break Up, Brief mention of clint/loki, Clint Needs a Hug, Depressed Bucky Barnes, Everyone on tour, Im tired and this is shit sorry, Logic lyrics, Lovesick Sam, M/M, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Mgk lyrics, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Powerhouse natasha, Rapper Bucky, Steve goes out of his way to make bucky miserable, Steve is an Asshole, Stony - Freeform, Stucky break up, Tony is boring sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfNovak/pseuds/Levitation_Cloak
Summary: Winterhawk/Stucky AUIn which Bucky is a rapperClint is too and he's an awkward bean with a crush.Steve is a dick, Tony gets bored with everyone, and Natasha and Maria are hardcore as fuck and have a successful band.Also Sam manages Clint, Bucky and Natasha & Maria.He also saves the day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know why the hell I came up with this. I was listening to music and reading winterhawk fics. So...sorry.

_Young man, young man, I don't want to hear that no more_   
_Bitch I done grew up blew up, more like OG for sure_   
_They call me a savage ,_ _I be doin' damage_   
_Smokin' with your bitch_   
_Posin' for the camer-_

"Hey!" Clint grumbled as his headphones were ripped from his ears. He glared up at his manager who wore a smirk as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad you're enjoying James' new single but you have an interview with MTV in 5 minutes." Sam sighed, hands on his hips now, Clint's purple buds dangling from his left hand.

Clint made a childish whining noise and ran a hand through his spiky blond hair. "Right. Tell Buck I'm really digging that song. I've had it on repeat since yesterday." He hummed with a grin as he hopped up from the bus couch. Sliding on his trademark purple hightops, and a grey hoodie, Clint headed out of his tour bus and into the warehouse turned music venue.


	2. Chapter 2

_What is love,_   
_Love is pain,_   
_Love is butterflies and stomach aches,_   
_Love is looking out a windowpane, tears dripping looking like you're in the rain, for someone you don't even know but for somebody you may never see again._

A tap on the recording booth glass made Bucky jump slightly. His smile was a little sad as he waved to his sister.

"Hey there mija, I wasn't expecting you to be early." Bucky hummed as he kissed the top of Maria's head. 

"Yeah, well the meeting with the label finished early," Maria's voice dropped to a whisper as she tucked herself under Bucky's arm, "You okay?"

Bucky let out a soft sigh as they walked out to the waiting car. "I'm fine. Just...drawing on old emotions to put out a new song." He explained.

 

It wasn't until they were seated and waiting for their lunch when Maria cleared her throat. "So..I saw  _him_ today." She tried to keep her tone nonchalant.

"Yeah? Still all up on Stark's dick?" Bucky rolled his eyes as he took a drink of his horchata.

He was swimming in money from his rap career, and so was Maria from her band. They could afford to be eating caviar on gold leaflets yet they always seemed to be drawn back to the comfort food of their childhood.

Maria scooped up guacamole on her chip as she spoke. "He was wearing thousand dollar jeans so I'm guessing yes. Can't afford those on an art teacher's salary." She muttered, reaching for Bucky's drink and stealing a sip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bucky is Machine Gun Kelly, because I love him and I'm using his lyrics if you haven't figured that out yet.  
> Maria is his adopted sister and Phil is his adopted dad. (more on that later)  
> Butcher Babies is Maria and Natasha's band.  
> All the info at the end is made up by me obviously.  
> I really wanted Steve to come across as an asshole so I hope you guys see him like that.  
> Also Bucky's past will be revealed more as the story goes on.

_A year and a half earlier_

Bucky slammed his fist against the doorframe, not even caring about the blood on his knuckles. He stumbled into his apartment, vision blurry from his tear brimmed eyes.

Steve didn't get home until almost 3 am, sighing when he saw the mess. He assumed Bucky had another rough night at the bar where he worked as a bartender. The blond picked up the smashed picture frames and righted the coffee table. He was surprised when he walked into their bedroom and found Bucky in the closet with a box.

"Baby, you have another bad night at work?" Steve asked cautiously as he walked up behind Bucky and wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist. He frowned slightly when the other didn't respond.

Bucky froze when he felt Steve's arms. "We've been together since we were 15, Steve." He mumbled quietly, looking at the box in his hands that contained tons of their pictures and love letters. "8 years, never looked at anyone but you, never even thought about anyone but you. I never loved anyone but you."

Steve tightened his hold on Bucky worriedly. "Buck why are you acting like one of us just died?" He joked half-heartedly, trying to lighten the mood. The blond nuzzled his face against Bucky's neck.

"I know Steve. I know about  _him_ , about...Tony." Bucky rasped, his voice shaky and quiet. He felt Steve tense up, confirming the information. "Maria saw you and him kissing in the park."

  _The same_   _fucking park where we celebrate our anniversary, he thought to himself._

Steve shut his eyes tightly, as though he could make the whole situation disappear. "Buck..I..it's not..fuck.." He mumbled, still holding onto Bucky, afraid to let go and lose him.

"Am I not enough? I k-know this isn't how I said it would be..b-but I'm so close to getting signed and then I can give you e-everything you deserve. I promise Stevie. J..just give me some time.." Bucky stuttered desperately as he turned to face the blond.

Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, more so to stop tears than a headache. "James..." he started.

"No, not James..I was never James to you. Stevie..." Bucky's pained expression indicated that he was close to tears.

"Buck, it's just..I'm so tired Bucky," Steve wavered, "I'm so tired of empty promises. I love you. I do but, I can't do this anymore." he admitted, untangling himself from Bucky. "Why can't you just realize that your music career..it's not going anywhere baby." The blond blurted, feeling an odd sensation of annoyance and anger begin to bubble.

Bucky's brow furrowed in confusion and hurt. Steve was always his biggest supporter, his rock. Before he could open his mouth, Steve spoke again.

"You're just not good enough Buck. You work so hard, but I just don't think you're gonna make it big like you want to. You should have accepted that scholarship to NYU, studied English like I said! And then you could be teaching like me. Life would be so much easier for us Bucky. But you always go off on these wild goose chases, following dead end hopes and dreams! And I'm the one who has to suffer in crappy apartments and..and living off a teacher's salary. You said you would take care of me! You said I wouldn't have to worry about anything Buck!" Steve's voice rose as he rambled on. "You barely have time for me between your job and participating in stupid rap battles and shit! That's why I was with Tony. At least he takes care of me. He's a genius and a billionare and he takes me out and shows me off!" The blond continued.

Bucky listened, wiping up silent tears as he did. He knew all this, he beat himself up about it everyday. He wanted so badly to give Steve everything he wanted, everything he deserved. And yes, he probably should have took that coveted scholarship and gotten a degree, but music was his passion. It kept him sane during the worst parts of his life, and besides Steve and his new family, it was the only thing he was living for.

"You know what this means to me Stevie..you know why I do this.." Bucky sniffed, staring at his feet.

"Bucky. You grew up with an asshole of a dad and I know that this is all just to prove him wrong. But he isn't around anymore! You have nothing to prove! Maria and Phil don't expect you to be some big rockstar, they love you no matter what! So just quit! Just give up on this impossible dream Bucky!" Steve growled, tugging at his blond locks.

Bucky looked at Steve silently, eyes brimming with more tears. "I can't." he whispered brokenly.

Bucky watched as Steve packed in an angry huff, taking only his clothes and school stuff. 

Bucky knew where his boyfriend would be staying from now on: in another man's arms.

 

_3 months later, Sam Wilson of Amity Records discovered rapper Bucky Barnes at a local Brooklyn open rap battle._

_He was signed immediately and his first record dropped a month later to much success. Bucky, under the moniker Machine Gun Kelly took the world by storm. His single Wild Boy hit #3 on the billboard music charts. His first tour was worldwide and sold out almost every date._

_His sister Maria and her female fronted metal band, Butcher Babies signed on to Amity Records soon after. They and Machine Gun Kelly started the Tattoos & Leather music festival, a gathering that brought together rap and rock music, and their fans. It was so popular, it's set up to become an annual event._

Bucky was brought back to the present when a chip hit his cheek. "What?"

"I said, when are you supposed to meet Sam?" Maria asked with a raised eyebrow. She took the last bite of her sopapilla, waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint reflects on a past relationship while performing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to count the days with you but now I just subtract them

_Yeah, I know we seen a lot of shit in the time we've been together_  
_Thought we knew it all but couldn't predict the weather_  
 _I think about you and imagine a house and some kids_  
 _I wonder if you found another and it's all his_

Clint flashed the crowd a smirk as he walked across the stage. He could hear his fans screaming his name but he was somewhere else completely.

_6 months earlier_

Clint sighed in frustration as he kicked off his shoes and flopped down on his bed. 

"I told you not to go back there." Loki's voice drifted in from the bathroom. The tall, raven haired man appeared in Clint's line of sight moments later.

Clint pouted and glared at his boyfriend before turning over onto his stomach. Loki rolled his eyes and sat next to Clint. He ran his long pale fingers through the other's dishwater blond hair.

Clint hummed happily and arched into the affection as Loki ran a hand down his back. He turned back over and looked up at Loki. "I just want a chance. I wanna show the world what I can do.." he whispered defeatedly.

Loki gently traced Clint's lips with his thumb. "I know darling. I know." he mumbled.

Clint pulled the other down into a chaste kiss. "The world has no idea what it's missing love." Loki murmured against the other's lips.

  
_You were my best friend but then you out me_  
_I never gave you a reason not to trust me but then you doubt me_

Clint had lost count of how many times they had had this fight. He'd only been signed to Amity Records for 3 months and everytime he came home from tour or recording, it was always the same argument.

"I just can't trust you anymore Clint. How am I supposed to? When all I see is pictures of you with men and women all over you." Loki sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Baby, c'mon. You know all that shit is just for publicity! You're the only one I want. Loki, please. You have to believe me." Clint begged, wrapping his hands around the taller man's waist.

Loki was silent for a while, burying his nose in Clint's hair, inhaling like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

Clint woke to an empty bed the next morning. 

A fresh pot of coffee and a note were the only traces left of Loki in the apartment.

"I'm sorry things are different now. I'm sorry I have doubts. This is best for both of us. I can't wait to see you shine for the world like the star you've always been my love." - Loki

 _I don't want you, I want the memory of who you were and what it was to wake up everyday_  
_And have an endless love with an angel from up above_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Bucky's past revealed

_Sometimes I don't want to fucking wake up,_  
_When all they want to do is bring me down,_  
_And all the things I've went through as I came up,_  
_Are the fucking reasons why I run this town_

Sometimes Bucky has nightmares. Nightmares of being beaten until he couldn't feel his face.

Bucky spent 14 years with his dad; if you could even call him that.

It was an endless life of being blamed for everything that had gone wrong in the older Barnes' life.

His dad had a consistent schedule; go to work, come home, drink until he could barely stand, then beat Bucky senseless.

Bucky spent all those years feeling worthless and unloved. He suffered abuse not only at home but at school too.

He was always getting into fights with boys who had something to say about him. The only good thing to come out of the fights was that it made him strong. Strong enough to enter in underground fights and take home big prizes.

Bucky saved his money in a duffle bag under his bed; he made a plan, wanting to leave this life behind.

One night, Bucky was making himself something to eat with what little bit of food he could find in the fridge. His dad stumbled in the house, drunk and angry per usual.

It all happened in a blur but Bucky still remembers the fear, and it haunts him.

The knife he had been using to cut his sandwich in half was suddenly in his dad's hand. And the blade was pressed against his jaw.

Bucky held his breath, involuntarily whimpering. "Please. Please don't." He whispered.

"Worthless, stupid fuck," his dad growled, "You think all those stupid little rhymes you write are gonna get you anywhere?! You're just going to end up washed up like me with a fucking useless kid of your own." He taunted as he pressed the blade harder against Bucky's jaw, drawing blood.

Bucky was paralyzed with fear, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. He always knew one day his dad would kill him. 

The older man kept pressing the knife harder, still spewing insults at his son.

To Bucky it felt like an eternity before his dad got bored and tossed the knife on the counter and walked away, muttering about how he didn't have a son.

Bucky packed that night and ran away.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Bucky's first meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been so long but I'm finally getting back to this fic. Life threw some shit my way but I got back on my feet and I think I'm gonna be okay. Sorry if my writing skills are a little rusty.

Clint remembers meeting Bucky for the first time. The memory always makes him smile.

He was 15 and wandering the festival ground where the Vans Warped tour was being held. He heard the opening notes to Youngbloods by Blessthefall and took off in a sprint towards the main stage. The blond was almost there when he tripped over something; he thought for sure he was going to hit the ground hard. Until a pair of strong arms caught him.

"Shit are you okay?" Bucky's eyes widened a little as he pulled the scrawny blond to his feet. He brushed the other off and smiled. "Got a little excited for btf?" He teased, head tilted in curiosity. Clint huffed and looked up at the brunet; he gaped, mesmerised for a moment by his grey blue eyes. "Uhh, yeah. Thanks for saving me. I don't wanna miss their set by sitting in the medical tent." He chuckled. "I'm Clint. Clint Barton." The brunet smiled, "Barnes. Bucky Barnes. So, mind if I escort you to the main stage? I'm dying to see Jared's growls live." Bucky hummed, happily gesturing to where the music was coming from. Clint nodded excitedly, and the pair ran off to join the crowd.

  
Sweaty and sore, the brunet and blond teens laid in the grassy area away from the stages and tents. They shared a cold bottle of water and laughs as they got to know one another. They both sat up quickly, perking up at a guitar riff that was familiar to both of them. "Beartooth!" Bucky yelled, jumping up and pulling Clint to his feet. The boys ran into yet another rowdy crowd to have fun.

Towards the end of the day as the sun set, Bucky suggested they go to one of the smaller stages to check out the newer bands. Clint was really enjoying Bucky's company so he obliged. The brunet pulled him to a particular stage where a female fronted band was setting up.

"Why is that girl on stage waving at you?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow. Bucky chuckled as he waved back eagerly. "It's my sister. Adopted sister. This is her band. They're so fucking good." The brunet boasted. "She has a band? That's so cool!" Clint gushed, pressing himself to the barricade next to Bucky. "I wish I had a band. Actually, I want to rap. But if that doesn't work, I'd be in a punk band." He babbled smiling. Bucky turned to Clint with a look of surprise and awe. "No way! I'm into rap too! I've been writing since I could write. Helps me escape." He explained, his smile tinged with a bit of sadness that made Clint want to hug him.

The day was over and Clint didn't want to leave. But all good things come to an end, and he left thinking he would never see Bucky again but at least he had this memory.


	7. Chapter 7

When they reunited for the first time, each man was very different from the high spirited teens they once were, but they fell back easily into a friendship. Bucky was at the Amity records label party that welcomed Clint. He even had listened to the blond's mixtape and helped sign him without realizing who he was.

They were often touring separately but kept in touch, and supported each other's music. Clint pestered their manager Sam to make a tour happen for them, but always received the same answer.

_The time isn't right._

Bucky too wanted to share a stage with his friend but he knew they were at different levels in their careers at the moment and eventually their time would come.

In the meantime he and Clint enjoyed each other's company during their downtime. They hung out as often as possible, which was slightly difficult as Clint preferred the west coast, and Bucky the east. The pair spent time flying between California to New York numerous times just to spend time together.


	8. Chapter 8

_I got issues just like you got issues_

Bucky always had the lights dimmed during this song. He wanted to see the faces of the people who made him who he was. His fans. His supporters. They were the ones that stuck around, kept him going, believed in him; he wished he could say the same for other people in his life.

_I been hurt, I seen the scar tissue_   
_If I show you would you run away_   
_Do I gotta hide 'em for you to wanna stay_   
_Do I, even need you, should I leave you_   
_Do I, gotta be you, just to please you_

His heart twinged at his own lyrics. This was one of the biggest festivals he'd ever played, a testament to how he shot to the top. It felt amazing. A true underdog story. He just wanted to share this with someone special.

  
_I shout, I swear, I get angry, I get scared_   
_I fall, I break, I mess up, I make mistakes_   
_But if you can't take me at my worst_   
_You don't deserve me at my best_

Maria's voice always calmed him, whether it was her fast unclean vocals with her band or the soulful singing she was doing now with him. Bucky smiled when she ruffled his hair as she passed him on stage.

_Got to keep it going, got to keep my head up, uh_

After running off stage, Bucky was greeted by the smiling faces of his friends. He was flying in this moment; on top of the world with happiness that he never thought he would have.

_This song's for anybody,_   
_Who feels like I did_   
_Never the cool kid_   
_This song's for anybody_   
_Who fought their way through_   
_Always remain true_   
_This song's for anybody_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happens during the festival in the previous chapter  
> From Steve's point of view

Steve leaned forward, watching Bucky bounce all over the stage with the same passion he'd always had. Why did he let Tony drag him to this festival when he knew Bucky was headlining?

He sighed and turned away to the bar set up for VIPs. He felt his brunet lover plaster himself to the blond's back. "Enjoying the show?" Tony hummed, kissing the nape of Steve's neck. "Yeah. I really liked that reggae band, Sublime with Rome. They were cool." Steve commented as he turned around, drink in hand. He kissed Tony's jaw, nipping playfully before moving to sink back into his plush seat.

_Life is about making mistakes_   
_It's also about trying to be great_   
_Do not let failure scare you away_   
_I know you fed up, you fall, get up_   
_It's all in us, I can speak about 'cause I did it_

Concieted as it may sound, Steve couldn't help but read deeply into Bucky's lyrics and tie himself into them. Like everything the rapper was saying had something to do with their failed relationship. Steve missed him, he really did, but he also didn't want to go crawling back. Besides Tony still was richer than Bucky, and he didn't expect alot from the blond. Bucky expected the world.

  
_Look at all the years I've been waiting for a moment_   
_Shed a lot of tears just to smile in the morning_   
_Tell me could you love me, tell me could you love me_   
_Tell me could you love me if I told you why_

"Steve? When the show's over I gotta do some business. Wanna go with? You can see all the artists backstage and stuff." Tony called from the bar. Steve froze a moment, worried about what would happen if he ran into Bucky. Nevertheless, the blond turned around and flashed a dazzling smile that hid his fear. "Sounds great babe."


	10. Chapter 10

"You killed it up there!" Clint exclaimed, throwing an arm around Bucky's waist, as the brunet put his own arm over the blond's shoulders. "I'm so proud of you two." Natasha, Maria's band partner and best friend, smiled. She and Bucky bumped fists before she hugged Maria.   
"They already want you back for next year." Sam announced, pride evident in his voice. "It'll be perfect publicity for the new album as well since it'll release just before this time next year." Their manager stated, already tapping away at his iPad.

"I feel amazing right now. How bout we go back to the hotel and order room service and watch a movie?" Bucky asked, smiling. He received nothing but agreements.  
The group began heading to the backstage area to gather their things to leave.

Sam spotted them first.

He grabbed Bucky by the arm. "Buck. You're going to be put into a tense situation. Please try to control yourself, there's too much press back here to cause a commotion." He mumbled discreetly into the rapper's ear. Bucky looked around confused, until his eyes landed on Steve. With Tony. He dropped his eyes and kept walking, he wasn't looking for a confrontation, not now. But sometimes he swears the universe hates him.

"Hey, that was a nice set kid. You're signed to Amity right?" Tony spoke with a smile that was practiced. "I'm looking for entertainers for an upcoming nightclub opening. How much to book you?"  
Steve couldn't keep his eyes off of Bucky. He looked so different than the blond remembered.  
"Not for sale." Bucky spat, ignoring Sam's look of disapproval. "Would never do a goddamn thing for you anyways." He muttered as he and his group continued walking.

"Aw c'mon don't act like you didn't sell yourself to Amity!" Tony joked, after Steve whispered to him who Bucky was.  
The brunet stopped in his tracks. "What did you say?" He gritted his teeth, venom clear in his tone as he turned around.  
Tony rolled his eyes when Steve told him it wasn't a good idea to provoke him. "Everyone in the music industry sells out. Fact of life." The billionaire chuckled.

Maria lunged forward, only to be grabbed by Natasha and Sam. She cursed out the pair in front of them in spanish. Clint moved quickly once he heard a growl slip from Bucky's lips.

"Hey. James. Look at me. Don't do this. He's not worth it; you're better than him." Clint murmured, grabbing the side of Bucky's neck, forcing the brunet to look at him. The brunet let out a sigh at the feeling of Clint's cool skin. He nodded and pressed his forehead against the blond's for a moment before gesturing for them to leave. The group left the festival grounds silently.

Tony laughed before leading his lover away, to talk to some other industry hotshots. Steve's stomach had twisted when he saw the moment between Bucky and the shorter blond man. The way he calmed the brunet so easily made him jealous. Who was he? More importantly, who was he to Bucky?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I Am is probably my favorite Logic song

Clint followed Bucky to the hotel's rooftop pool silently. He watched as the brunet stripped down to his boxers and slid into the cool water. Bucky had always been drawn to water, it was relaxing. Clint's eyes flickered to the scars running down Bucky's left arm. They were still a mystery to him.

After a few long minutes, Clint joined his friend in the pool. He could see Bucky's eyes cloud over with emotions. "Don't." The blond growled, giving Bucky a pointed look when the brunet tried to play innocent. "James. Don't you dare somehow make this your fault."   
Clint swam over to Bucky and stood in front of him. When the brunet was unresponsive, he did the only thing he could think of; he sang.

_Hi there hey friend how are you_   
_Cheer on up you superstar you_   
_Don't let them try you_   
_Fuck that shit_

Bucky sighed and closed his eyes, letting himself drown out everything but his friend's voice. He was grateful that Clint understood him so well; better than anyone besides Maria.

_No more hiding in your shell_   
_Cause we are not defined_   
_By how hard we fall_   
_So dust yourself off and stand tall_

Clint had drifted to Bucky's side, shoulder pressed against the other's. He knew the brunet needed the contact. He just wished there was more he could do.

_Go home to where the, wild things roam, and happiness lasts_

Bucky intertwined his fingers with Clint's silently. The pair stayed linked until Bucky felt like he could breathe again


End file.
